


after the prom

by elizabethgillz



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sad and Happy, i adore bade, mentions of possible sexual assault, nothing actually happens, post Prom Wrecker, protect jade west at all costs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethgillz/pseuds/elizabethgillz
Summary: Beck finds himself yet again wondering if it's possible to keep his girlfriend from ever getting hurt again.orBeck comes home to find Jade dealing with the aftermath of Tori's prome.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Cat Valentine & Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	after the prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! This was inspired by another fic on fanfiction.net (I lost it or I would include the name/author), so the beginning is a little similar, but it gets different quickly. I really hope that whoever reads this enjoys it!

The drive home was better than the trip itself, Beck had concluded. Him and his parents had gone on a two week trip to Canada, and two weeks too long if you asked him. Beck’s grandfather had become quite ill, so they’d gone to visit him. They had been thinking that they would have to say goodbye, so his parents arranged for them to stay for two weeks. It turned out that his grandfather was not dying, and just had an over exaggerated case of the flu. 

During the week and a half that followed, Beck had been forced to participate in activities with his family that he didn’t particularly like. At all.

To make the trip even worse, he had to endure two painfully long Jade-less weeks. She had surprisingly been open to coming with him, and Beck’s parents actually thought it would be good for him. The rest of his family was not so keen on that idea. They had only met Jade a handful of times, but the entire family seemed adamant on Beck coming without his girlfriend. Jade, for once, had decided it wasn’t worth the argument and told Beck to go without her. He really hadn’t wanted to, but she told him she would do her best to avoid the unnecessary comments that would upset their friends while he was gone. It was more than enough for him.

It was only two weeks, but Beck had missed her like crazy. They called at least twice every day, and were constantly texting whenever they could. He couldn’t wait to call her and let her know he was finally home. Looking out the car window, he realized they would be pulling into the driveway shortly. A smile started to appear on his face as he thought about seeing her again. Beck wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms so tightly around her and never let go again.

For the remainder of the short drive, Beck tried to gauge Jade’s current mood. He knew that Tori had gotten her play canceled, and to be honest he was pretty pissed himself. To say Jade was angry might have been an understatement, but as far as he knew Tori was still alive, so he wasn’t sure what to think. He hadn’t gotten to talk to Jade about Tori’s prom yet, so he had no idea how she was currently feeling. 

As they pulled into the driveway, Beck rushed to gather his items so he could text Jade that he was home, (to hell with unpacking). He felt around in his pocket for the keys to the RV, and was about to unlock it when he noticed it was already cracked open. He tried not to panic as he slowly began to open the door. Peeking his head through, he could just barely make out the figure curled up on his bed. He crept closer, and he thought he heard muffled whimpers. Who on earth would be crying in my RV at twelve in the morning, Beck thought. He continued moving closer, and he felt his heart sink as he realized who the figure was. 

“Jade?” Beck whispered, crouching down beside the bed.

At the sound of his voice, Jade lifted her head. “Beck?” she sniffled back. “What time is it?” Her voice was a little hoarse, and Beck could only assume she’d been crying for a while.

“It’s 12:03, babe. You know you’re always welcome, but what are you doing here at twelve in the morning?” he asked softly. His heart broke as she started to cry again. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” he whispered while pulling her into his arms. 

They sat there for a while, just the two of them. Beck rocked them back and forth as he held her, stroking her hair. Every sob and whimper that left her broke his heart. He continued to whisper soothing words until she slowly lifted her head from its spot on his chest. “Jade, what happened?” he tried again, this time reaching over to turn on his bedside lamp. 

Looking back at her, he noticed the streaks of mascara running down her face, and the unmistakable tremble of her lips. She looked downright exhausted, yet still ever so beautiful in the dress she wore, which he assumed was the one she wore to the prom.

“I went to Tori’s stupid Prome after she stole my night, and she called me a freak demon in front of the entire school, with a bullhorn.” She exhaled, shaking. She dropped her head back onto Beck’s shoulder as he started rubbing circles on her back.

“Oh, honey,” he sighed. Beck pressed his lips to the top of her head in the sweetest of gestures. He tightened his arms around her and moved one of his hands up, carding his fingers through her hair. Jade wouldn’t usually get this upset over name-calling, but could he blame her? Tori had humiliated her in front of the entire population of Hollywood Arts. The longer they sat there, the angrier he became. Beck also couldn’t help but doubt she had told him the full story; something was missing. He knew it was best to ask her later, he didn’t want to get her worked up again. He felt a tug back to reality when she burrowed her face further into his neck with a small sigh. 

He looked down to see her sound asleep. Beck couldn’t help but notice how small she looked; curled into him, silently asking him to protect her from everything outside the four walls of his RV. Beck wished with everything in him that he could. He wished he could protect her from the cruel world. He wished he could protect her from the harsh words people said about her when they thought she wouldn’t hear, but he knew she always heard. Most of all, he wished so badly that he could take all of the pain and the trauma of her childhood away. 

Trying his hardest not to wake her up, Beck slowly lifted her up and gently laid her on his bed. He carefully took off her heels and placed them on the floor. Beck laid down beside her, softly pulling her into his arms again. As always, her body fit perfectly with his. It was almost like they were puzzle pieces, concluding together like a beautiful painting. Covering them with the blankets, he kissed Jade’s forehead once again, but didn’t allow himself to fall asleep yet. Instead, he watched over her and played with her hair, twisting the long strands around his fingers. Beck eventually felt himself drifting off to the sound of Jade’s steady breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
